


Wrapped Around A Little Finger

by Kiramochis



Series: Stardust Magic [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Everyone gets a kid!, F/M, M/M, Tsumu and Touma are mentioned in passing, We got some more kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: Ever since Lama's Darling Princess Selene had been born, she practically had the king wrapped around her tiny finger. Erin had lost count of how many times he had found the king doing his paperwork with the princess happily bouncing on his knee. He was pretty sure Orion spent more time with the princess than her own mother did. This time, he took it up a notch and brought the sweet little girl to a meeting with officials that usually ended in a screaming match. As if that would be a good idea. Maybe he had hoped the presence of their beloved princess would deter the scream fest, but apparently not. The meeting room was soon filled with only the dying cries of the baby and the feeling of shame over the officials.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku, Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: Stardust Magic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Wrapped Around A Little Finger

**Author's Note:**

> The Karatoga story is over and I feel empty so have some GakuTsumu + TouRiku Kids, but Hoshi Megu-fied!
> 
> This was supposed to be about Orion being wrapped around his daughter's finger, but it become... not that as I continued...

Orion sat at the head of the conference table, with Erin to his left and Themis to the right. Numerous officials and nobles sat around him, most of which the king couldn't stand but pretended to for the sake of keeping his people happy and healthy.

This particular meeting felt like it was dragging on forever. The room was evenly split between what to do with all the old factories that had been shut down during the rebellion. The matter had gone untouched for years since it was naturally assumed that the factories would be reopened once the workers had gone off strike in support of the rebellion. One half wanted the buildings torn down to create parks and theater's, while the other half wanted the factories to be reopened. Everything was still functional according to an inspector, and reopening them would create a lot more jobs than creating parks and theaters. While the green spaces and theaters would make the people happy, jobs where more important than leisurely activities. As the king, Orion had the final say in what would happen, but he couldn't seem to make up his mind. He saw the importance of both, but choosing which one to go with was a different story altogether.

By this point the once civil discussion turned into a screaming match between both sides. The only silent one of the bunch was Orion, who could feel his own patience thinning. Themis was acting as the voice of reason, trying to calm down the room and Erin was playing the Devil's Advocate, as usual.

"Everyone please calm down!" Themis's pleads where drowned out by the sea of angry shouting. "If you're too loud you'll-"

The whole room was filled with the shrill sound of a baby crying. Everyone looked over at the sound of the crying, knowing exactly whose child it was.

"Upset the princess." Themis exasperated. Orion quickly went to calm down the child, bouncing her in his arms and sweetly hushing her.

Ever since Lama's Darling Princess Selene had been born, she practically had the king wrapped around her tiny finger. Erin had lost count of how many times he had found the king doing his paperwork with the princess happily bouncing on his knee. He was pretty sure Orion spent more time with the princess than her own mother did. This time, he took it up a notch and brought the sweet little girl to a meeting with officials that usually ended in a screaming match. As if that would be a good idea. Maybe he had hoped the presence of their beloved princess would deter the scream fest, but apparently not. The meeting room was soon filled with only the dying cries of the baby and the feeling of shame over the officials.

When Selene had calmed down, Orion stood up from his seat and made his final decree on the issue. “Run a more rigorous inspection over the factories, especially ones in more urban areas. Any that fail the second inspection will be torn down and converted into parks. You are dismissed.”

With Selene in his arms, Orion left the meeting hall. Erin and Themis quickly followed, leaving the other nobles to ponder over what exactly just happened.

“You really need to stop bringing the Princess to meetings, King.” Erin said when the two caught up with Orion in the hallway. “Such a sweet little girl shouldn’t be subjected to those cruel beasts.” The redhead wiggled his finger at the princess, who giggled and tried to grab the appendage. Orion swiveled away to keep Selene away from the troublesome attendant.

“I do not bring her to meetings that often.” Orion rebutted “Besides, I seem to remember _someone_ bringing _his_ daughter to meetings when she was a baby.”

“Can you blame me, my darling Eris is too cute to leave all alone.” Erin gushed. Erin and his partner, his wife’s attendant Notus, had adopted a daughter of their own a few months after Hesychia had given birth to their first child. She was as mischievous as Erin was. Orion wondered if it was because of Erin’s own playfulness had rubbed off on her or if because _Eris_ was only one letter off from _Erin_ and this was all some cruel prank played by a god to make his life miserable. 

“You could have left her with Notus.” Orion sighed. “It’s his job as her other parent to look after her as well.”

“I could say the same for Princess Selene and Chia.” Erin snarked "Wouldn't you agree, Themis?"

"I do agree that Selene needs to spend time with both her parents," Themis reached over and took the baby from Orion's arms "but there is a time and place for everything." Orion could feel Erin’s sinister cheshire grin burning into the side of his head. As always, the vetran father has the best advice.

The tiny baby looked over at her father and reached her arms out for his attention. Themis happily handed over his granddaughter to her father. Ever since day one Selene had always favored her father over her mother. Orion was never going to forget when he held her for the first time (he actually managed to get inside the infirmary for her birth). She was tinier than he remembered Apollo being, he could hold her with one arm just fine. She looked up at him with wide, purple eyes and smiled. The doctors told him it was just a reflex, that she wouldn’t actually smile on her own until she was about two months old, but it meant the world to him. Such a small, fragile being looked up at a figure as imposing as him and smiled. She didn’t cry, she didn’t sneeze or just stare at him. She smiled. Orion was certain that if he hadn’t already decided that he wanted to make his people smile well over a decade ago, he would have decided right then and there.

Orion held onto his little girl as gently as possible when he got her from Themis. She looked at him and laughed. Orion felt his heart swell. How lucky was he to be able to have such a lovely family? An adoring wife who loved him more than the universe, a courageous son who strives to become the heroic leader he believes his father is and an adorable daughter who looks at him as if he were made of stars.

As the four continued their journey to return the darling princess to her mother (hopefully, anyway), Erin had decided to ask the question on everyone’s mind.

“So what would you have really wanted to do with those old factories?” Orion thought over the question for a bit.

“Ideally I would have liked to convert more than half of the factories into parks, but the idea may not have gone so well with the people.” Despite being able to live a less restrictive life, many of the Laman people don’t like wasting time or money. Even something as simple as a cafe opening five minutes later than usual is enough to anger someone. There have been many projects to bring more green space to Lama for children and families in the past, but nothing to this great of a scale. The children would be happy, but not all of the adults may like the idea of potential jobs being taken away for a park or for a theater. Despite his initial dislike of the Sirenan king, Orion found that Sardinia had made a very good point when he had once told him that the arts are an important part of a culture and important to people as well. He’ll never forget disguising himself as a regular civilian and attending a local festival with Apollo. He remembers watching how much fun the people where having while making music and dancing in the streets and parks. Someday he would like to attend as their king.

“That is true. It might be taken better by the general public if we explain that the factories that do get torn down and converted into a park or a theater where done so because they didn’t pass their inspection.” Themis added. “They’ll view it as less of a waste.”

“Besides, they’ll need people to run and manage the parks, so it’s not like there won’t be any jobs at all.” Erin pointed out.

“I didn’t even think of that!” Themis patted Erin on the head, calling the mischievous attendant a genius.

“Careful, a comment like that will boost his ego even more.” Orion teased.

“Wow, King really is in a good mood today huh?”

“Say something like that again and I’ll make sure I’m never in a good mood.”

“But you’re always in a good mood when the Princess is around, right?” Selene looked up at her father, her thumb stuck in her mouth. Orion removed the appendage from her mouth, only for it to go right back in. He must talk with Chia about finding something better for her to suck on than her thumb. Maybe Fang would know something since Bestian children are more likely to chew on things they’re not supposed to.

“I suppose I am.” Orion smiled at Selene, who giggled in response. She was such a cute little baby while Orion was sure he looked like a ham at her age. Was this what his mother felt when he was born? That her little baby boy was the cutest thing in the world and that no other baby could compare to him, not even herself?

The three men (plus one baby) continued walking down the hallway, creating hypothetical plans for the parks and theaters. Trying to decide what areas should have a theater or a park was the more difficult question. There weren’t a lot of people who could perform at the theaters so there won’t be as many as there would be parks. Maybe one or two theaters depending on how many factories would be torn down. An apmetheator might be a good idea too…

Their plans were interrupted by the sound of two children calling for them. Orion, Erin and Themis turned to see the Young Prince and Eris running up to their fathers.

Eris held her arms out and enthusiastically jumped into Erin’s arms. He spun her around while they laughed. A true bond between two natural tricksters. Apollo slowed his pace when he got closer to his father and baby sister. 

“Good afternoon Father, hello Selene.” In a way, Apollo reminded Orion of his younger self. Very straight laced and by the book. Thankfully, Orion was nothing like his own father and allowed his son to form opinions of his own and wasn’t pushing his own ideologies onto him. Apollo would grow into a strong leader, Orion could feel it.

“Good afternoon Apollo.” Given the amount of dirt he was covered in, he probably got back from his fencing lessons in the garden. Eris was covered in less dirt that he was, meaning she won their sparring match that day. “Did you enjoy your daily sparring match with Eris?”

“He lost again!” Eris cheered from Erin’s arms.

“I did not!” Apollo denied. Eris snarked at him.

“There’s no shame in losing Apollo.” Themis said. “You learn more from failure than from success. Right, my King?” Orion glared at Themis for his cheeky remark. Orion doesn’t like to think about all the losing sparring matches he had against his father.

“Even Father lost before?” Apollo asked, tilting his head.

“Every great king must lose sometimes Apollo. You’ll learn more about that as you grow.” Orion moved Selene from one arm to the other. The Young Prince didn’t like that response very much, he crossed his arms and pouted. He was barely nine years old, he still had a lot of learning to do. Sometimes Orion wished he knew that when he was growing as well. Knowing that it was normal and okay to make mistakes or to lose at something. That they were experiences he could grow from instead of trying to adhere to his father’s mindset that a member of the royal family must be perfect at all times. And his idea of perfection wasn’t in the best interest of everyone else in mind. Especially not the lower class.

“Take what you learned today when you lost against Eris and apply it to tomorrow!” Erin chirped.

“Daddy, you're supposed to be on my side!” Eris whined.

“So I’m ‘daddy’ today?” Erin asked. Eris had a habit of switching between what she would to her fathers as. What she would call him one day would be different the next. It was rare for her to call them a set name for months, but also not impossible.

“Yep!” Eris grinned from ear to ear.

“Wow that’s the first time I’ve been called ‘daddy’.” Erin smirked.

“Erin!” Themis scolded the attendant. All Erin did was laugh.

“What did he mean by that Father?”

“Nothing!” All three adults said at the same time. The children looked at each other and shrugged. Selene had apparently grown tired of being left out of the conversation and began to whine. 

“Can I hold her Father?” Apollo asked. Orion nodded and handed Apollo his baby sister. He held her gently, just like he was taught. It was always a peaceful sight watching Apollo holding Selene, even if she had grabbed a fistful of his hair and began tugging on it like she was currently.

The three adults (plus Eris) watched as the young princess tugged on her brother’s hair as he begged for his father’s help. They all just metaphorically sat back and watched the show. This did create an image of what their future relationship could be. Apollo and Selene could end up having a very similar relationship to Orion and Erin’s current one. Apollo would be the serious, no nonsense older brother while Selene would be the younger sister who liked to poke fun at him to get him to loosen up a little. In their own way, they would both be fantastic rulers and lead their people to a life of happiness.

“Father help me!” Apollo begged.

“Every great king must lose sometimes Apollo.” Orion reiterated. The prince whined and Selene let go of his hair. It marvels Orion sometimes how strong of a grip a baby can have, lest he forget the countless times he had been in Apollo’s situation. 

Selene laughed at her brother’s misery, finding the entire thing amusing. And for everyone who wasn’t the Young Prince, it was pretty funny watching the usually straight faced Apollo acting like a child his age. 

“Come on you two, let’s go find your mother.” Orion said. He took back Selene and held her in one arm, using his other to hold Apollo’s hand. They bid farewell to Erin and Themis, who in return separated as well. Themis retreated to his study, while Erin and Eris went to search for Notus.

“Father?” Orion looked down at his son “Is what you said true, that all great kings must lose sometimes?”

“Of course.”

“Then, did you ever lose or make mistakes?”

“Do you view making mistakes the same as losing?” Apollo nodded “Then yes I did. The greatest part about being human is that we can learn from mistakes and failures. Take the mistakes you’ve made today, learn from them and use them to grow tomorrow.”

Apollo looked up at his father and smiled widely. Part of his job as a king is making sure his children grow into proper leaders so that they will be prepared to take his place on the throne, but watching his son learn the lessons he never did as a child was probably the greatest part of being a father.

**Author's Note:**

> I have made it my personal mission to make sure that everyone gets a kid in Hoshi Meguri, and I have almost all of them figured out too, and there where an insane amount of treaties/unions made during this process.
> 
> So obviously Orion and Hesychia have two children, Apollo and Selene. Apollo marries Hope's daughter Serenity. Fang and Sardinia get married and have a son named Amazon (who is indeed half Bestian and half Sirenan for anyone wondering, he wasn't adopted like Serenity was) and he marries Selene forging a union between Lama, Bestia and Sirena. After Carnelian reluctantly takes the throne again he gets pressured into an arranged marriage by the council and they have a son. (His wife dies in childbirth but she isn't that important so we can overlook her.) He gets married to the next High Priest of Mistero, but they don't have names yet, and I'm fully unsure if they'll even come into play at all. I just really wanted to talk about them because I flat out love Amazon, he might be my favorite fan child ever and I haven't even properly written about him yet.
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors, or if anything doesn't flow easy please let me know!
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about giving giving ships kids


End file.
